Secret Admirer
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Bagi Kasamatsu, Kise hanya seseorang yang menyebalkan daripada seorang pengagum rahasia. Namun tetap saja pemuda itu penting dalam hidupnya. /Badsum. /Songfic. /Fem!Kasa. /Sekalian Happy Birthday Kise Ryouta!


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Genderbend, See the end of note for the Omake.**

 **Pairing: Kise x Fem!Kasamatsu.**

 **Song: Secret Admirer – Mocca**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 _..._

 _Oh,_ _secret admirer_ _  
When you're around the autumn feels like summer  
How come you're always messing up the weather?  
Just like you do to me..._

...

* * *

Kasamatsu memperbaiki syal biru gelap yang melingkar di lehernya. Gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek itu menggosokkan telapak tangan, mencoba membuat tangannya menjadi lebih hangat. Musim panas telah berlalu dan musim gugur mulai meniup angin dingin yang membuat tubuh mungilnya menggigil. Kasamatsu menyesal tidak membawa jaket. Kaki yang terbalut stoking hitam panjang itu terus melangkah menuju sekolah.

"Kasamatsu Senpai!"

Panggilan itu membuat Kasamatsu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Melihat siapa yang baru saja meneriakkan namanya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut kuning cerah melambai padanya dengan semangat, wajah tampannya terpampang senyum lebar kekanakan, berlari kelewat semangat menyusulnya.

"Ohayou _ssu!_ " Sapa Kise saat berhasil mensejajarkan diri dengan gadis yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ohayou," balas Kasamatsu acuh, hanya melirik sekilas. Mulai kembali melangkah.

"Senpai dingin sekali _ssu._ Kayak musim gugur saja." Sahut Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kasamatsu mendelik. Melempar tatapan tajam yang malahan bukannya jera Kise malah terkekeh.

"Senpai imut sekali _ssu._ " Tawanya kemudian.

Kasamatsu membuang muka dari Kise sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Rasannya gerah sekali, aneh, padahal tadi dia menggigil. Ucapan dan tawa Kise itu entah kenapa rasanya membuat suhu di sekitar meningkat, bersaing dengan musim panas. Kise seolah selalu melambangkan matahari. Rasanya jika dia di dekat Kasamatsu musim gugur akan berganti jadi musim panas.

Mengacaukan cuaca saja. Membuat semuanya campur aduk. Sama seperti dia saat ini. Antara kesal, malu, dan geli. Yang mana saja pokoknya dia jadi gerah.

..

"Ohayou." Ucap Kasamatsu sambil duduk.

"Ohayou." balas Moriyama yang berada di belakangnya. "Kau datang dengan Kise ya?"

Kasamatsu duduk menyamping, meletakkan tangan kiri ke sandaran punggung. "Hm," gumamnya sambil mengangguk.

"Dia sepertinya benar-benar penggemar mu." Salah satu alis Kasamatsu naik mendengarnya.

"Maksudnya?"

Moriyama mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangannya bersidekap ke meja. "Kau tidak sadar? Dia itu sering curi pandang padamu dengan tatapan kagum. Kurasa dia sangat mengagumimu."

"Oh," respon Kasamatsu singkat. Moriyama mendecih dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Setidaknya pedulilah sedikit dengan pembicaraan ku."

Kasamatsu mengangkat bahu acuh. "Yah, menurutku tidak penting juga."

Moriyama mendegus kesal.

* * *

 _..._

 _My silly admirer  
How come you never send me bouquet of flowers?  
It's whole lot better than disturbing my slumber  
If you keep knocking at my door...  
..._

* * *

"Kasamatsu Senpai!"

Kasamatsu dengan cepat reflek menoleh. _'Tanuki?'_ Kasamatsu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menguceknya. Hanya mengecek apakah yang dilihatnya tidak salah. Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan penglihatannya. Yang ia lihat tadi masih sama.

"Senpai!"

Kasamatsu masih diam mematung saat Tanuki besar itu menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari dan melambaikan tangan. Ekor bulatnya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan tiba-tiba saja sosok besar itu terjatuh dengan _epic_ nya, membuat Kasamatsu sweatdrop seketika. Walau begitu Tanuki 'jadi-jadian' tersebut kembali berdiri untuk menghampirinya.

"Kise?"

"Ya _ssu?_ " Kise mengangguk dan memiringkan kepala. Mata Kasamatsu memperhatikan dari bawah sampai atas penampilan kouhainya. Pemuda jangkung itu dibalut kostum Tanuki berwarna coklat susu yang bagian bawahnya mengembung. Selain itu kepalanya memakai tudung berbentuk kepala Tanuki, wajahnya tetap kelihatan sehingga senyum lebar seribu watt itu masih eksis. Ekor Tanukinya bulat bergaris-garis hitam.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kasamatsu hampir speechless melihat penampilan Kise saat ini.

"Ngejalanin hukuman main Truth or Dare _ssu._ " Jawabnya ceria. "Tadi aku kalah dan milih Dare, Momochii menyuruhku memakai kostum ini dan berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah. Awalnya malu sih _ssu._ Tapi lucu juga, aku suka."

 _'_ _Dasar konyol!'_

"Kyaaa! Kise-kuuun!"

Kasamatsu memiringkan tubuhnya, melihat dari balik tubuh Kise dan kembali sweatdrop saat beberapa gadis yang menyerbu dan menarik Kise dan berkumpul minta selfie pada Kise yang terbalut kostum anehnya. Entahlah, Kise saat ini daripada terlihat seperti model keren lebih mirip badut taman hiburan.

Kasamatsu menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas. Selera gadis-gadis jaman kini memang aneh begitu ya? Tidak terlalu mau ambil pusing memikirkannya, gadis berambut pendek itu mengedikkan bahu dan pergi menuju loker untuk mengambil sepatu.

"Kyaaa! Aku dapet bunga!"

Kasamatsu melirik untuk melihat dua siswi yang baru saja membuka lokernya. Seorang siswi memegang setangkai bunga mawar pink, temannya yang berada di sampingnya ikut terlihat antusias.

"Wah, dari penggemar rahasiamu tuh," sahut temannya pada siswi yang tadi mendapati setangkai bunga dari dalam lokernya.

Dua gadis itu masih tenggelam dalam keasyikannya. Kasamatsu mengangkat bahu acuh dan membuka loker untuk mengambil sepatu dan mengganti sepatu ruangan yang dikenakannya kemudian berjalan pulang.

"Memang kalau penggemar rahasia itu selalu ngirim bunga atau surat cinta ya?" gumamnya.

..

Tok, tok.

Tok, tok, tok.

Kasamatsu mengerjapkan mata dan mengeluh kesal. Suara berisik apa itu di tengah malam begini. Gadis itu kembali memejamkan mata dan menyamankan diri di kasur, memutuskan mengabaikan apapun itu.

Tok, tok, tok, tok, tok, tok, tok, tok, tok.

Perempatan kekesalan berkedut di pelipis Kasamatsu. Oke, sekarang benar-benar merasa terganggu. Menyibak selimut dengan kasar, gadis beriris cobalt blue itu langsung berdiri bangkit dan berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Pintu kamar menuju balkon. Dengan sekali hentakan keras membuka pintu dan bersiap menghajar sumber kegaduhan, terutama kalau itu maling, tendangan gadis itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat mereka kapok.

"KISE!"

Kasamatsu membulatkan matanya melihat penampakan yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Kise nyengir lebar seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu memakai mantel berwarna nude dan celana jeans biru. Lehernya berbalut syal hitam-putih kotak-kotak yang diikat rapi, kepalanya memakai topi baret warna khaki. Entah kenapa perpaduannya terlihat pas dan entah kenapa masih terlihat stylish tengah malam begini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Kasamatsu sambil melayangkan tendangan ke tulang kering Kise.

"Ouch!" Kise mengaduh kesakitan memegangi kaki kirinya. "Duh, itaii. Senpai jangan teriak-teriak begitu, nanti tetangga Senpai marah."

 _'_ _Sebelum mereka yang marah mungkin aku yang lebih dulu mengamuk karena ulahmu!'_ dengus Kasamatsu. "Cepat katakan bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini! Inikan lantai dua."

Kise menunjuk dinding di sebelah kamar Kasamatsu. Dinding dengan motif timbul yang menghiasi samping rumah. "Karena ada itu jadi mudah manjat ke sini _ssu._ " Jawabnya dengan watados.

Kasamatsu tercengang. Anak itu pasti bakat jadi maling, atau monyet? "Terus, kau mau apa ke sini?! Ini tengah malam, bodoh!"

"Sumimasen _ssu._ " Kise menautkan telapak tangan dengan pose memohon. "Aku kabur dari acara keluarga, karena tempatnya deket sini aku kabur ke rumah Senpai."

Kasamatsu menghela nafas panjang. "Kau itu ada-ada saja, kenapa harus kabur dari acara keluarga sih?"

Kise mengerucutkan bibir. "Habis di sana terus ditanya-tanya sudah punya pacar atau belum? Mau tidak sama si itu atau si anu? Kan ngeselin _ssu_."

Kasamatsu geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku boleh di sini sebentar kan Senpai. Temenin ngobrol dong _ssu._ " Pinta Kise. Kasamatsu menghembuskan nafas kemudian mengangguk dan duduk bersandar ke pagar balkon. Kise mengikutinya dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Kasamatsu merapatkan kaki ke dadanya dan memeluk kaki kurusnya yang terbalut celana panjang.

Kise mulai mengoceh dan Kasamatsu menanggapi seperlunya. Angin musim gugur berhembus dan menyebabkan tubuh Kasamatsu yang hanya terbungkus piyama mengigil. Menyadari hal tersebut, Kise cepat-cepat melepas syalnya dan melilitkannya dengan cermat ke leher jenjang Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu tertegun dan mendongak pada Kise yang tersenyum padanya. "Arigatou," gumam Kasamatsu membuang pandangannya.

..

"Ohayou." Sapa Kasamatsu pada Moriyama dan Kobori sambil menguap. Tengah malam mengobrol itu tidak terlalu baik, pikirnya.

"Ohayou." Balas keduanya kompak. "Kau begadang?" tanya Kobori melihat wajah pucat Kasamatsu.

"Hm, tidak juga tapi memang kurang tidur," gumamnya. Ah, buket bunga tampaknya memang jauh lebih baik daripada gangguan tidur.

* * *

...

 _Last night in my sleep  
I dreamt of you riding on my counting sheep  
Oh how you're always bouncing  
Oh you look so annoying..._

...

* * *

Tangan Kasamatsu terjulur untuk menggapai beker yang ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan kalau sekarang pukul dua dini hari. Mengerang dengan lesu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia susah tidur. Padahal dia sangat kelelahan tapi kantuk tidak juga mau datang. Sedari tadi yang gadis itu lakukan hanya berbalik ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas kasur.

Memutar otak apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan agar mengantuk. Mencari udara segar atau olah raga? Hm, tidak, dia terlalu letih bahkan untuk bergerak. Menonton? Yang ada dia malah terjaga sampai pagi karena keasyikan. Baca buku? Sama saja, novelnya semua bergenre petualangan dan fantasi, nanti malah dia terlarut dalam bacaan.

Pilihan terakhir yang terpikirkan, menghitung domba. Kasamatsu mulai memejamkan mata. Gadis itu mencoba membayangkan sebuah ladang pada malam hari dengan bulan purnama besar. Lalu ladang khayalannya di batasi pagar kayu dan di salah satu sisi terdapat segerombolan domba-domba.

"Satu domba," gumamnya sambil membayangkan seekor domba melompati pagar. "Dua domba," domba lain dalam imajinasinya ikut bergabung. "Tiga dom—"

Kasamatsu langsung membuka matanya. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Kenapa ada Kise dalam bentuk Chibi menunggangi dombanya yang sedang meloncat? Dengan masih bingung Kasamatsu menggelengkan kepala mengusir bayangan tadi. Sekarang ia harus fokus pada misinya. Tidur!

Kembali menutup mata dan memutar scene yang sama di otaknya. "Satu domba, dua dom- . Damn! you're dumb Kise, kenapa muncul lagi?!"

Kasamatsu mengacak kasar rambut pendeknya. Gadis itu mengerang frustasi. Oh, kenapa si kuning itu masih di sana? Di imajinasinya? Meloncat-loncat bersama domba, menaikinya dengan cengiran bodoh yang terpampang? Benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan.

"Argh!" Kasamatsu menarik selimutnya sampai menutup kepala. _'Kise sialan.'_

* * *

...

 _Dear handsome admirer  
I always think that you're __a very nice fellow_ _  
But suddenly you make me feel so mellow  
Every time you say hello...  
_...

* * *

Pagi-pagi sudah menemukan kebisingan di Kaijou adalah hal yang biasa bagi Kasamatsu. Paling tidak sejak Kise masuk ke sekolah itu. Kasamatsu baru saja selesai memasang sepatu dan beranjak dari loker saat menoleh ke arah sumber kebisingan. Kise yang sedang dikelilingi belasan siswi. Hal yang lumrah karena bagaimanapun Kise adalah seorang model yang cukup populer. Tentu saja karena wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Dan sepertinya Kise tidak terlalu keberatan dengan para fans yang menyibukkannya, terbukti dari ramahnya ia melayani para gadis tersebut. Kasamatsu rasa dia tidak tega untuk membuat mereka kecewa. Yang Kasamatsu tidak mengerti, kenapa dia selalu merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan itu? Awalnya memang agak mengejutkan saat dia bicara dengan Kise lalu serombongan gadis menyerbu ke arah mereka. Dia kira nanti ia akan terbiasa, tapi malah ternyata dirinya makin risih dengan hal itu.

Ini tidak seperti dirinya yang cemburu kan? Bagaimana pun rasanya agak berbeda dari rasa kesal.

"Senpai? Ah, Senpai!"

Kasamatsu tertegun dan keluar dari pikirannya. Ia menoleh dengan reflek ke arah datangnya panggilan. Kise sedang melambai padanya dengan senyum sejuta watt yang terpasang. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut menghampirinya diikuti para fans yang mengekori.

Benarkan, rasanya berbeda sekali dengan rasa kesal ataupun marah. Mungkin juga bukan cemburu karena Kasamatsu yakin cemburu adalah perpaduan dari rasa curiga, posesif ditambah marah. Lebih kepada... sedih?

* * *

...

 _And every time you look at me  
I wish you vanish and disappear into the air  
How come you keep on smiling?  
Oh! You look so annoying..._ _  
_...

* * *

Kise berdiri di hadapannya dan di belakang pemuda itu para penggemarnya berdiri. Anak ini sepertinya lupa dengan para penggemarnya. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi para fans nya memandang Kasamatsu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tapi tentu saja hal tersebut tidak menjadi pikiran bagi Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu dapat mengalahkan mereka dalam sekejap kalau masalah berkelahi, lagi pula tidak ada cewek yang berani mengganggunya, karena dia senior, judes plus kapten tim basket. Tidak ada cewek di Kaijou yang mampu menandinginya.

"Ohayou~ senpai~" sapanya dengan nada dinyanyikan.

"Apa?" balas Kasamatsu singkat, padat dan jutek.

"Mou, senpai, jangan dingin begitu dong padaku _ssu._ " Kise memengerucutkan bibirnya seolah ngambek.

Kasamatsu memandangnya sebal. "Jangan bertingkah sok imut Kise, bagiku itu menjijikkan."

"Senpai, hidoii!" protes Kise. Kasamatsu memutar bola mata malas. "Padahalkan aku hanya menyapa _ssu._ " Kasamatsu memelototi junior menyebalkan yang satu ini. Cowok itu berhenti pasang muka merajuk dan dengan semangat mengoceh, sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kekesalan para fansnya yang dicuekin. Seberapapun galaknya Kasamatsu, dia paling tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, dan sekarang semua fans Kise menatapnya dengan tajam. Risih sekali.

Kasamatsu melirik Kise yang masih menyunggingkan senyum bodohnya. Entah kenapa Kasamatsu mulai kesal. Tidak bisakah pemuda ini menghilang saja? Lenyap seketika ke udara. Sehingga ia menjadi tidak perlu dilihat lagi?

Dan bagaimana pemuda itu masih memasang senyum kelewat cerianya? Kasamatsu benar-benar benci diperhatikan siswi-siswi disana.

 _'_ _Kise, kau menyebalkan!'_

* * *

...

 _My secret admirer  
I never thought my heart could be so yearning  
Please tell me now why you seem try to ignore me  
'Cause I do miss you so...  
_...

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini rasanya pagi Kasamatsu agak sepi. Tidak ada teriakan yang menyapanya, tidak ada jeritan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Dan apakah mungkin musim dingin tahun ini datang lebih cepat? Karena rasanya beberapa hari terakhir ini agak dingin.

"Tidak datang dengan Kise?"

Kasamatsu langsung menoleh pada Moriyama yang bertanya saat ia baru saja mendudukkan diri. Melepas kedua sarung tangan dan meletakkan kedua tangan telanjangnya yang dingin ke kedua pipinya yang sedikit chubi. Tanpa sadar membuat gadis mungil tersebut lebih imut dengan pose seperti itu disertai wajah grumpy-nya.

"Memang kenapa?" Kasamatsu balas bertanya. Menaikkan kedua alis tebalnya.

"Nande monai, hanya saja dia selalu mengekorimu pergi sekolah," jawab Moriyama.

Kasamatsu memutar tubuhnya ke depan. "Aku bukan induk ayamnya," gumamnya. Namun sekarang gadis itu mendapat jawaban kenapa minggu ini jauh lebih sepi. Si pirang berisik tidak ada di sekitarnya.

Dan kalau mau jujur Kasamatsu merasa _sedikit_ kesepian.

..

Kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya memang Kise menjauhinya belakangan ini. Merindukannya? Kasamatsu berusaha menepis ide itu dari otaknya. Meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikangenin dari kouhai semenyebalkan Kise.

Kise sialan itu, ada ataupun tidak ada tetap saja terasa menganggu. Kasamatsu tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan menginginkan kehadiran si pirang menyebalkan itu.

"Yukio-chan!"

"Ah, iya?" Kasamatsu memutar cepat lehernya sembari dengan reflek menjawab pada teman sekelasnya yang baru saja memanggil.

"Kau melamun," ucap siswi itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ah, warui, Miiko," Kasamatsu memberi senyum kecil sebegai rasa bersalahnya pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Kasamatsu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Setuju apa?"

"Eh kau belum dengar?" Miiko menatapnya heran. Kasamatsu semakin bingung. Apanya? Apa ada yang harus ia ketahui? "Teman-teman sepakat kalau kau ikut mengisi acara di bunkasai musim gugur kali ini." Jawab Miiko.

"Hah? Apa? Aku?" Kasamatsu melebarkan matanya. "Ngapain?!"

Gadis disebelahnya menutup telinga saat Kasamatsu berteriak protes. "Duh, tidak perlu teriak juga Yukio-chan!" sahutnya bersungut-sungut.

"Ah, gomen." Kasamatsu mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Hanya saja kenapa aku yang ditunjuk? Tanpa sepengetahuanku lagi!"

Miiko mengangkat bahu acuh. "Habisnya kau itu jago main gitar sih, lagian pas rapat kau sedang latihan basket dan karena itu keputusan mutlak yang sangat disetujui oleh seluruh anggota kelas, aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menolak dan protes."

Kasamatsu mengumpat dalam hati. Tau begitu kemarin dia ikut rapat kelas dan izin sebentar dari latihan. Salahkan kecintaannya yang berlebih pada basket. Kalau sudah begini pasti tidak bisa protes, isi kelasnya tukang paksa semua.

"Maa, maa, terima sajalah Yukio-chan, toh sekali ini saja kan? Kapan lagi kau tampil? Sudah kelas tiga gini lho." Bujuk Miiko melihat perubahan gelap di wajah imut Kasamatsu.

"Kau ingin bawa lagu apa?" tanya Miiko dengan semangat. Mengalihkan gerutuan Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu diam berpikir. Dua jari diletakkan di dagu, pose berpikir. "Entahlah, apa lagu yang sedang ngetrend saja ya?"

"Jangan!" protes temannya. "Kalau lagu yang sedang ngetrend begitu udah banyak diputar, bosan. Yang lain pasti kepikiran juga buat makai. Jangan berpikir hal yang pasaran!"

Kasamatsu memutar manik mata malas. Baru ingat kalau temannya yang satu ini anti tampil _mainstream_. "Lagu yang special dong. Kalau kamu lagi menganggap seseorang special pakai lagu yang sesuai. Lagu yang bisa menggambarkan kamu dan dia!" sarannya.

Pasti anak yang satu ini kebanyakan baca novel roman lagi, batin Kasamatsu. Hum, untuk orang yang special? Mengambarkan kau dan dia? Bukan ide yang buruk juga sih.

..

Kise menatap ke arah mading sekolah dan menelusuri papan itu, membiarkan keramaian sekolah di belakangnya. Hari ini bunkasai dan ia memutuskan ke sekolah dengan pakaian kasual.

Kepalanya ditutup hoodie jaket. Menuntupi surai pirang yang menjadi cri khasnya, dengan begitu para gadis tidak bisa langsung menyadari kehadirannya.

Karena ini acara bunkansai sekolah, ia ingin menikmatinya dengan lebih bebas. Terkurung dengan fans membuatnya tidak bisa leluasa berkeliaran. Pakaiannya pun sederhana saja, kalau memakai pakaian yang terlalu stylish, bisa-bisa kerjaannya di sekolah hanya menjadi objek foto. _Hell no!_ Kise benci dikekang.

Manik madu Kise menemukan apa yang sedari tadi dicarinya, jadwal acara. _'Acara kelas 3A kira-kira apa ya?'_ Kise menyusuri deretan tulisan dan menemukannya. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka, akibat terkejut. _'Senpai? Kasamatsu Senpai akan tampil?'_

Dengan cepat atensi Kise bergeser pada waktunya. 12:30. Kise reflek melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiri. 12:25. Lima menit lagi?! Pemuda itu tiba-tiba panik sendiri. Dengan cepat berbalik untuk menuju tempat pertunjukan, yaitu aula.

Dari depan ke tengah sekolah, pemuda itu berlari dengan terburu-buru, sesekali menabrak orang yang tengah lalu-lalang dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Pilihan pakaian kali ini sangat membantu, dia tidak perlu khawatir akan dihadang para fans.

Kise sampai tepat saat pembawa acara mengumumkan acara berikutnya. "Y-Yokatta, " ucapnya terengah-engah. Membungkuk memegang kedua lututnya saking lelahnya. Oh, ayolah, Kaijou itu luas, jangankan dari depan ke belakang sekolah, dari depan ke tengah sekolah ini saja makan waktu. Menarik nafas panjang, pemuda itu kembali berdiri tegak. Menatap pada panggung bernuansa putih penuh hiasan sederhana namun manis. Dengan rasa penasaran dan tidak sabar menunggu senpainya.

Kise mengerjapkan mata sampai tiga kali, memastikan kalau gadis yang baru saja masuk ke atas panggung benar-benar adalah Kasamatsu. Tapi memang yang di sana itu Kasamatsu. Hanya saja dia terlihat begitu berbeda. Terlihat begitu... manis.

Gadis yang biasanya terlihat tomboy dan acuh pada fashion itu, sekarang terlihat sangat **cantik**. Memakai dress biru kotak-kotak selutut tanpa lengan. Kaus kaki selutut yang biasanya berwarna hitam kini diganti dengan warna putih. Rambut pendek yang kadang acak-acakan itu diatur lebih rapi. Bando berpita dengan warna senada baju menghiasi rambut hitamnya. Kakinya dibalut flat shoes hitam dengan renda putih. Wajahnya terpoles make-up natural, dengan perona pipi dan lipstik pink yang membuatnya semakin cute.

Gadis itu menenteng sebuah gitar berwarna krem dan duduk di tengah panggung memangku gitar. Direndahkannya posisi penyangga mic agar setara dengan dirinya yang tengah duduk. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai memetik sinar. Bermain finger style.

Lalu belahan bibirnya terbuka dan ia mulai bernyanyi. Kise tertegun, tidak hanya penampilannya, suara Kasamatsu saat bernyanyi juga sangat manis dan lembut. Cocok dengan lagu yang kini ia bawa. Suara yang biasa nyaring meneriakinya itu saat ini terdengar menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Kise naik. Membentuk curva manis. Sebuah senyuman. Karena, omong-omong, lagu yang cocok dengannya. Dan kalau boleh berharap. Cause I do miss you so, bolehkah ia berharap Kasamatsu merindukannya? Juga?

 _My silly admirer...  
My handsome admirer...  
Dear secret admirer...  
'Cause I do miss you so..._

Pada saat gadis itu selesai dengan lagunya, semua penonton memberi tepuk tangan. Kise berbalik dan berlari menuju ke belakang panggung. Bersamaan dengan Kasamatsu yang baru saja turun tangga.

"Senpai sugoi _ssu._ Kakoii."

Kasamatsu menoleh padanya. Kise membuka tudung jaketnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Kise?!" Kasamatsu tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Yang tadi itu hebat sekali lho Senpai," puji Kise mendekat. Tapi bukan terima kasih yang didapatkannya, melainkan sebuah tendangan keras.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Teme?!"

"Itaii!" Kise mengaduh kesakitan saat tau-tau saja jadi korban kekerasan. Kasamatsu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menatap galak Kise. "Duh, senpai, kenapa aku diamuk sih _ssu?_ "

"Itu hukuman. Kemana saja kau? Seperti menghindari ku terus."

Kise menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Eh, tidak kemana-mana kok _ssu._ " Kasamatsu melotot padanya. Kise menelan ludah dan tertawa garing. "Iya deh _ssu,_ gomennasai. Aku begitu karena kukira Senpai membenci ku,"

"Benci?" potong Kasamatsu dengan tampang heran.

Kise mengangguk lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Habis, kata Kurokochii sewaktu aku cerita hubunganku dengan senpai dia bilang kalau mungkin saja senpai merasa terganggu olehku."

 _'_ _Iya, terganggu, soalnya kau itu menyebalkan.'_ Batin Kasamatsu.

"Jadi kupikir aku harus menjauh dari senpai supaya senpai tidak terganggu lagi _ssu._ " Ekspresi Kise berubah muram. Kasamatsu batal ingin mengamuk.

"Dasar bodoh," Kasamatsu menghela nafas dan dengan lembut memukul dada Kise. "Siapa bilang aku terganggu? Apalagi sampai membencimu. Kau itu menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan tingkah mu."

Kise tertegun, Kasamatsu tersenyum tipis padanya. "Benarkah?" Kasamatsu mengangguk dan Kise tersenyum senang. Tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk gadis di hadapannya. Kasamatsu terperanjat, wajahnya memanas hebat.

"O-oi! A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Le-lepaskan!"

Kise menggeleng. Poninya menggelitik leher Kasamatsu sehingga gadis dipelukannya bergidik. "Aku senang sekali _ssu._ Aku sangat menyukai senpai, aku takut kau membenciku."

What?! Menyukai katanya? Kasamatsu yakin ia kini mengalahkan warna merah rambut kapten generasi keajaiban. "M-menyukai?"

Kise mengangguk. "Aku sangat mengaggumi, bagiku senpai sosok yang sangat hebat. ...Dan cantik."

 _'_ _Kise sial!'_ rutuk Kasamatsu.

"Sejak awal bertemu aku langsung jadi penggemarmu. Setiap hari aku makin mengagumimu. Aku jadi selalu ingin di dekat senpai." Kise mengeratkan pelukannya. "Karena itu, aku ingin lebih dari sekedar menjadi juniormu, aku ingin menjadi orang yang benar-benar istimewa bagimu, orang yang paling ku kagumi."

Kasamatsu diam mendengarkan semua kata-katanya. "Aku menyukaimu senpai. Aku ingin menjadi lebih dari kouhai, lebih dari pengagum, lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

Kasamatsu langsung blank. Jantungnya berhenti selama beberapa detik dan kemudian kembali berpacu dengan kecepatan seratus kali lipat. "Senpai, bolehkah? Bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?" bisik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu pelan. Kise mengeratkan pelukannya. Sejujurnya dia takut pada penolakan.

Kasamatsu mengangguk. "Boleh." Jawabnya nyaris tak terdengar. Kise melebarkan matanya, pemuda itu tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajah di pundak Kasamatsu.

"Arigatou."

 **...**

 **Fin.**

 **...**

 **A/N:**

Lagu yang manis ini entah kenapa menimbulkan ide untuk nulis KiKasa, dan ngebuat Fem!Kasa. Jarang soalnya, dan ini menjadi gender bend pertamaku di KnB.

Oh iya, sebelumnya Happy Birthday Kise! Awalnya sih ini bukan untuk ulang tahun Kise, murni ide untuk songfic, Cuma kebetulan liat kalender, adikku menulis semua tanggal ultah tokoh anime dan kartun kesukaan, dan langsung inget belum buat b'dayfic buat Kise, jadilah ide untuk omake sebagai hadiah ultah.

Dan, oh, kostum Tanuki yang dipakai Kise terinspirasi dari adegan di Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, waktu Miyuki menggambar protagonistnya pakai kostum tanuki, menurutku Suzuki yang jadi tokoh utama komik Nozaki itu mirip Kise.

Gak penting juga ya? Ah, aku pamit aja deh. Maaf atas kenaehan fic ini dan Makasih sudah mau baca. Tolong di review ya...

.

.

 **Omake:**

 _18 Juni 20XX_

Kise dengan langkah hati-hati mencoba menuju tempat duduknya. Dia tidak bisa melihat ke depan, ini karena tumpukan kado yang menjulang dalam dekapannya sudah melebihi puncak kepalanya sendiri. Hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan para penggemar dari mulai dia keluar rumah sampai masuk pintu kelas.

Kise memiringkan badan sedikit, dia sudah di samping mejanya. "Eh?" pemuda itu menatap heran pada sebuah kado di atas meja. Bukankah penggemarnya lebih suka memberikan langsung hadiah mereka?

"Wakachii," panggilnya pada temannya yang duduk di depannya. "Itu tadi siapa yang letakkan."

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya mengangkat sudut bibir kirinya. "Ah, siapa ya? Sepertinya aku lupa." Kise mendengus sebal, ia yakin kalau sebenarnya temannya itu tahu. "Lihat saja alamat pengirimnya di kotak itu."

Terdorong rasa ingin tahu, Kise meletakkan semua kado yang dipegangnya ke lantai di dekat kakinya. Diambilnya kotak berwarna biru kotak-kotak dengan pita kuning dari atas mejanya. " _From your secret idol._ " Bacanya. Kise tertegun lalu terkekeh. Langsung tahu siapa pengirimnya.

 _'_ _Kenapa tidak tulis from your sweetheart saja?'_

Dengan sedikit tak sabar Kise membuka kadonya. Pemuda itu langsung terperangah. "Album Super Beaver yang paling baru?! Aku tidak tahu kalau sudah rilis. Hah?! Ada tanda tangannya?!" Kise langsung histeris mengangkat benda yang ia dapat. Album terbaru band favoritnya lengkap dengan tanda tangan asli!

Saat masih sibuk dengan benda itu matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di dasar kotak. "Apa ini _ssu?_ " sebuah kertas, lebih tepatnya tiket konser yang ditempel dengan stiky note kuning. Kise meraih kedua benda itu.

Tiket konser Super Beaver, hari ini jam enam sore. Kise tersenyum kecil dan melirik stiky notenya. Di kertas itu tertulis sesuatu.

'Kalau kau ingin pergi, jemput aku jam lima sore! Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun _my secret admirer._ '

Kise tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ia harus mengosongkan semua jadwalnya hari ini. Karena ia punya kencan penting malam ini.

 **The End.**


End file.
